The project, "Creating an Evidence Base for Vision Rehabilitation," will involve the implementation of the newly developed Electronic Vision Rehabilitation Record (EVRR). The lead agency on this project, Lighthouse International, built this software and the model upon which it is based. The project will involve the installation and implementation of EVRR at Lighthouse International, The Iris Network in Maine, and the Central Association for the Blind and Visually Impaired (CABVI) in Utica, New York. The project will also involve the installation of EVRR modules at three offices of the New York State Commission for the Blind and Visually Handicapped (CBVH) and three ophthalmologists' private offices or primary eye-care services within hospitals. The implementation of EVRR and its tools will assure that patients receive consistent, high-quality, standardized care thereby delaying the functional decline that has been associated with increased utilization of health services. Over a relatively short period of time, the system will create a large outcome-measures database by which to evaluate the effectiveness of current best practice and help refine practice as the evidence indicates.